The Light
briefing the council of the Light. The Light members from left to right are as follows: L-6, L-2, L-3, L-1, L-7 (inferred), L-4 and L-5.]] The Light is an ominous unseen council with seven members.In The Light's first appearance, in the episode "Fireworks", seven screens could be clearly seen arranged in a circle. Greg Weisman has also confirmed that there are seven members of the group (source). Nine screens could be seen in the episode "Drop-Zone", although these may have included some members of The Light appearing more than once. When communicating with their agents or each other, they appear on separate screens obscured by bright white light. The Team is currently unaware of their existence. Activities They were responsible for the operations of Cadmus Labs, and thus for the creations of the genomorphs, including Superboy. They have also masterminded several other key events, including: * The League of Shadows' assassination of CEO Selena Gonzalez;In ''Young Justice'' #3, Sensei says that in the aftermath of Cadmus "our employers" are ending relations with corporations that they had done business with. The "employers" he refers to are The Light.''Young Justice'' #3 * Mister Twister's attack on Happy Harbor which was overseen by T. O. Morrow on their behalf, apparently in a plot to reprogram Red Tornado; * Kobra's takeover of Santa Prisca, and the synthesis of Kobra Venom; * Sportsmaster's attempt to purchase a case of Kobra Venom from Kobra; *The League of Shadows' kidnapping of Dr. Serling Roquette and subsequent use of The Fog to steal information from STAR Labs and Wayne Tech; * Black Manta's attack on Atlantis; * Psimon's study of an extraterrestrial Sphere in Bialya and later his attempt to kidnap and hypnotise Superboy; * Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul's ploy to reunite North and South Rhelasia as a single country with Lex Corp as a major investor, essentially placing the country under the control of the Light. Members There are seven members of The Light, who are designated by codenames from L-1 to L-7. The identities of only two members are currently known: *L-2 is Ra's al Ghul. Ra's al Ghul revealed that he was a member of The Light in "Targets". Ra's is voiced by Oded Fehr, who was credited as playing L-2 in the episode "Infiltrator". *L-3 is Lex Luthor. Ra's al Ghul revealed that Lex Luthor was a member of The Light in "Targets". Lex is voiced by Mark Rolston, who was credited as playing L-3 in the episode "Fireworks". Operatives Note: This list includes only individuals that have been confirmed to have communicated with The Light directly, whether this occurred on-screen or was confirmed through dialogue. * Project Cadmus ** Mark Desmond ** GuardianIn "Fireworks", Guardian mentions that the Cadmus Board of Directors (The Light) have put him in charge of Cadmus. * Mister Twister * Sportsmaster * Cult of the Kobra ** KobraIn "Drop-Zone", while delivering the package of Kobra Venom to Sportsmaster, Kobra says "our friends will not be disappointed". The "friends" he refers to are The Light. * League of Shadows ** Sensei * Black Manta * Psimon During their communication with Sensei, it was revealed that the Light also has an operative within The Team. Sportsmaster implied the same during a fight with Aqualad. Voice talents * L-1 - Miguel FerrerWeisman, Greg (2010-12-01). "Young Justice Pilot Movie Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-18. * L-2 - Oded FehrWeisman, Greg (2011-02-16). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #6 ("Infiltrator") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-18. * L-3 - Mark Rolston * L-4 - Marina SirtisWeisman, Greg (2011-03-14). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #9 ("Bereft") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-15. * L-5 - Roger Craig SmithWeisman, Greg (2011-03-07). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #8 ("Downtime") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-08. * L-6 - Nolan North (although this was to save money and may not have been a permanent role.)Weisman, Greg (2011-03-09). "Question #13092". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-10. * L-7 - Unknown. Appearances Notes References Category:Groups